Eyes of Fire
by jrockonhigh
Summary: One of Sam's visions leads the brothers to a house fire where a girl is supposed to die. But when she steps out alive, they find out that she's hunting the Yellow Eyed Demon. Dean asks for her help and she takes it. Will she stay alive long enough to help
1. Chapter 1

Eyes of Fire 

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural so don't sue me!

There will be some language so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Chapter 1: Smell of Smoke

She could smell it, the strong fumes of a fire brewing somewhere in the house but there was another smell, the smell of burning flesh. Someone or something must've come in and killed her dad, a hunter who was hunting a demon. After all he was the only person up at this hour. The girl could sense a presence nearing; it was a demon but not just any demon, the yellow eyed demon. Her bedroom door opened revealing a man with yellow eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked sternly. "Just what the hell do you want?"

"I want you… to come with me." The man said. "You're special, Aly. You have abilities."

"Oh sure I do. And I have the ability to do this." She said taking a gun from a table and shooting the demon through the head. The demon fell to the ground. "How's that for special?"

Aly ran down the stairs and saw the flames coming up. Damn it, she thought, I'm trapped. What can I do? I could risk burning or I can risk dying; both of them are awful but what the heck, take a chance. Carefully, she walked down the stairs making sure the flames didn't lick her feet. It was risky but it worked for the most part. Now she had to figure out how to get out. She could try breaking the glass but that would be even riskier and that could hurt her more but she told herself get out alive, that's all you need to do.

The girl was trying to make her way to the glass door while keeping flames away which seemed to be going in her favor. She couldn't do this before but why now? It confused but she would have to answer it later. Only a few feet in front of her, the glass door remained untouched. She rolled a hand into a fist and shattered the glass. Finally, escape.

On the outside, Sam and Dean observed the fire as it grew and knew the girl in Sam's vision couldn't be saved. It would be another failure to the youngest Winchester. They would still observe the fire though.

"We tried, Sam." Dean said.

"That's not good enough, Dean." Sam replied. "This was another chance to capture the demon."

The sound of glass breaking distracted the brothers. It was coming from the back of the house.

"Do you think…" Sam's voice trailed off.

"There's no way in hell that she could've done that." Dean said running to the back of the burning house.

"Dean! Wait up!" Sam yelled following his brother.

The brothers made it to the back of the house to see a figure standing there. It was the girl from Sam's vision alright but what was strange was she wasn't burnt. There were only spots of soot on her beige skin. Her black-brown hair wasn't burnt either. She was fine. She saw them and walked over to them with a curious look in her brown eyes.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

"We're police officers. This Officer Simmons and Officer Freely." Dean replied.

"Like I believe that load of lies. You guys are hunters." She said matter-of-factly. "You're Sam and Dean Winchester."

"But how did you know….?" Sam asked.

"Your name comes up a lot in the hunter community. Besides I've seen pictures of you." The girl replied.

"So you've heard of us, we've never heard of you." Dean said.

"Sure you haven't, the name Jay Marsden comes up a lot." The girl said with a touch of attitude.

"There's no way. You're Jay's kid, Aly or whatever her name is." Dean responded. "There's no way in hell."

"See, you have heard of my dad. I can't explain my appearance now but I'll explain later." Aly said. "Right now, I have to hunt that demon down."

"Wait. You're hunting the Yellow Eyed Demon?" Sam asked shocked that she would know about something like this.

"Now I am, he killed my dad, he burnt down my house. I'm going to get my revenge." Aly responded.

"Maybe you can help us then?" Dean asked.

"Let me guess, you're hunting the demon too? Okay, I'll help you." Aly said. "It'll be a long hunt though."


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes of Fire 

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural so don't sue me!

Chapter 2: The Seven Deadly Sins

Luckily, Sam, Dean, and Aly had avoided the press. But the police and social workers were another issue; appariently, Jay's family had disowned him and his daughter because of his lifestyle. Aly's mother had died when she was six months old and her family resented Jay for that. Ever since that time, Jay had been in and out for days at a time. He had a hell of a time with social workers but after fourteen, they had nothing else to do with it. The others agreed so here they were. In the 1967 Impala they were watching them bring out the charred body of Jay Marsden which didn't phase the hunters but the kid was still a little grossed out. The brothers knew nothing about Aly other than the fact that she'd just turned sixteen and had a love of books and music like Fall Out Boy or AC/DC. She didn't talk much but then again, living through a house fire would do that to someone.

"Dean, what are we going to do with her?" Sam asked. "We can't give her up."

"I know but she's not exactly safe, the Yellow Eyed Demon's hunting her and I have a contract." Dean said. "One year but I wonder if Missouri would be able to help."

"We should try that but I wonder if it would do anything." Sam replied.

"To Missouri's it is." Dean said.

They only turned around a corner and found her home. The lights were still on but she must've known they were coming. Dean got out first hoping she would know what to do.

"You boys brought her, didn't you?" The woman asked.

"We did. We're just trying to figure her out." Sam said.

"Well, you boys didn't figure she had an ability, did you? She's like you, Sam, she sees the future but senses everyone's pain." Missouri replied. "Usually, abilities don't show until twenty but she's sixteen and they show. Like how she could sense the demon, that was it."

"So she's one of the selected. That's great." Dean said. "What do mean by everyone's pain?"

"Well, she can feel some of everyone's pain. That also gives her a way of sensing a demon or anything." Missouri replied. "That's how she survived."

"Makes sense but how can we keep her safe from it?" Sam piped in.

"You can't but she does have a little training in her. Seems especially strong in karate." Missouri said looking at her.

"Seems? We won't know until we test her out." Dean said with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it, Dean. She's been through enough." Missouri said.

"Alright, I won't." Dean replied.

"Just where do plan on going?" Missouri asked.

"An old family friend." The eldest Winchester said. "Sam, let's head out."

Sam nodded but Missouri grabbed his arm.

"Protect that girl, Sam." The woman said. "She's special."

"I will." Sam replied.

He walked out the door with Aly close behind. The door slammed and Missouri went back to what she was doing but couldn't get over the sadness and heavy weight that the girl carried.

In the Impala, Dean was blasting Metallica while his brother slept peacefully. It was a relief to him that his brother would get a couple hours but he felt a great weight. He had one year to live and if they found a way out, Sam would drop dead once again. The crossroad demon was right, what's dead should stay dead. That's what he knew. Before he could finish his thought, Bobby's laid before him. He got out and told Aly to get out of the car. They went up a flight of stairs then found the apartment. The man opened the door.

"Good to see you, Dean." Bobby said patting him on the shoulder.

Dean nodded and went inside. He explained about Aly and the housefire to the man who looked shocked. He had known Jay Marsden for years and about his situation with the Demon. That contract was generous but vague.

"What's your plan from here, Dean?" Bobby asked. "You can't pit the kid in a hunt."

"That's what I don't want to do but I have no choice." Dean said. "Aly's already in the middle of a hunt."

"Dean, Aly's more of a huntee, but if you want her to be the hunter, go to Maria and Sam Goldburg." Bobby said with a sigh. "They live in Oklahoma."

"Will do." Dean replied. "Hey kid, let's go."

Aly nodded and got up. They were right, she was the huntee in this case. The demon was catching up to them at a fast rate, she could feel him getting closer and closer every hour that past but then the feeling stopped.

"Kid, are you up for a hunt?" Dean asked.

"What kind of hunt?" Aly said a little eager.

"We'll find out in Oklahoma." Dean replied with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes of Fire 

A/N: Made a mistake last chapter, oh well. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural so don't sue me!

Chapter 3: Seven Sins

Sam, Dean, and Aly were in Oklahoma talking to Maria and John Goldburg about a hunt. The hunt was something big and something major, the five of them had to kill the seven deadly sins. Sam and Dean had no idea what they were talking about.

"So you have no idea what the seven deadly sins are?" Maria asked.

"I have some. I know they're Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, and Greed." Aly said.

"How do you know that?" Maria's husband, Sam piped in.

"Well, I watched a show called Fullmetal Alchemist and they brought it up." Aly replied.

"Least you know what they are." Maria said. "Here's what they look like.

The woman laid out pictures on a table. They all looked like people but something made them stand out, a symbol on their necks and chests. It was a symbol Aly recongnized, the ouroboras. She didn't think that symbol would appear like that. That got her thinking.

"How do we kill them?" Dean asked.

"Stab them where their symbols are." Maria replied. "Nothing else can kill them."

"What about their meeting place?" Sam piped in.

"They meet at an old cemetary outside town. They've been doing that for months." Maria said.

"Great, when do we leave?" Dean asked with a wide smirk.

"Now." The woman replied.

The five hunters left the house with guns and knives. As soon as they got in the cars, a new rush of adrenaline came over them. Only five minutes later, they were there and the seven deadly sins laid ahead of them. They were just like the pictures but more intimidating. One of them was tall and muscular while the others were leaner and had less muscles. They all guesssed that the big one was going to be the last to be taken out due to his immense size. They got out and hid behind some tombstones. The plan was to shoot then make an attack. Discreetly, Dean took aim at one of the creatures then pulled the trigger. It fell to the ground but that gave them away. The big one walked over to the source of the shot. One down, six to go. Dumbfounded, he walked away then felt something shoot him but didn't fall easily. He growled threatingly. The hunters held their breath as he walked by. Gluttony was just as threatening as they thought.

"Sam, Aly, go now." Dean said with a low whisper.

The two of them nodded then jumped over the stones and that brought out two of the sins. Both looked to be about 6'0 and had an evil look in their eyes. One of them, a woman stepped up to Sam.

"What do we have here?" She asked in a somewhat seductive voice. "Two hunters looking for something?"

"I don't know, Lust, they have guns and knives." The other said. "Perhaps they're here to kill us. Since they killed Pride."

"Be quiet, Envy. Tell me, what are you doing here?" The woman asked.

"We're here to kill you." Sam replied.

"Just try and kill me hunter." The woman said in a cold voice. "Just try."

Sam lunged at her with a knife but missed. Lust tried striking the hunter but got the same result while Envy's battle was in his favor. The hunter he was fighting had already been cut and bruised but she seemed to have boundless energy. She brought out a knife and was lunging with rapid speed. He was lucky to dodge them but the last lunge had left with a cut on his arm.

"Have you given up yet?" Aly asked with subtle coldness.

"Of course not. You're just a kid." Envy replied again dodging another lunge.

"I maybe just a kid but can a kid do this?" Aly said bringing her knife back then forward again.

The girl had speared Envy in the chest on his mark. He stood there watching black liquid fall then felt his eyes close and knees fail him. That was two down and five to go. Aly looked over to Sam who was in deadlock with Lust. She tried to move close to help but another stopped her, Greed. He had a different look to the rest of them. Greed had narrow eyes and a leaner body. His teeth were sharp and had a sharp face to go along with it.

"I guess I'm next." He commented in a sly voice.

"You guessed right." Aly replied trying to spear him.

Her attempt failed. His skin was as hard as steel and the knife shattered against it. Pieces of the knife scattered leaving her with more cuts. She knew she couldn't use a bullet, not unless she wanted to die. Aly thought for a moment, what could get past steel and not rebound. Nothing could but if she shot behind a gravestone that wouldn't hurt her. With that thought, she ran behind a tombstone then shot at his mark on his neck. The bullet hit him with ease going through leaving black liquid where he stood. One more down. Sam's battle was going just as well but he was still missing Lust. He looked over and saw the kid hiding and aiming at the woman. He moved then heard the bullet come out. It seemed to spiral then hit Lust square in the chest. The silence was lifted by two screams, a man and a woman's. Sensing that the battle was over, Sam and Aly went back to where Dean hid.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked.

"John and Maria were taken. Something tells me this hunt's not over." Dean replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural so don't sue me! Oh and some of this information is not true; it's based on the actual Sanatorium.

Chapter 4: Asylum

Somewhere in Nebraska- Waverly Hills Sanatorium

A teenager and her boyfriend were standing outside a building that the residents called Old Waverly Hills Asylum although it was a sanatorium. It had been closed for at least one hundred years and most kids dared each other to go inside. Some never came out. The girl shivered as the cold bit at her but walked ahead into the building but stopped at the steps.

"I won't do it." She said keeping fear out of her voice.

"Cassidy, you have to. You heard them." The boy replied.

"Fine, but if I die, I'll get you." She said snapping a little.

She went into the building and shut the door behind her. She hoped she'd come out alive.

On the Outskirts of Nebraska

A door unlocked at a motel and Dean collasped on one of the beds, feeling relief come over him. Aly and Sam followed behind not bothering collapsing on any of the beds. They laid their bags down and sat at the small table where Sam got out the laptop and started researching ways to get out of a deal with a demon, while Aly had a file in front of her. They had gotten a new rush from the hunt a week earlier but Sam and Aly's powers had amplified as well. That worried Dean extensively and he hoped this case wouldn't bring anymore of their visions.

"Aly, read me the file again." Sam said.

"Okay. Cassidy Ford disappeared two weeks ago at an old asylum and it seems strange. Her mom said she went with her boyfriend, Tucker to hang out but she never came home." Aly replied. "It matches three other cases."

"Three other cases?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. In 1988, sixteen year old Nate Tucker was found dead in room 488. In 1984, seventeen year old Katie Thomas was never found, and finally in 1976, Amanda James was found dead in room 507." Aly said.

"What about death rate? And any strange deaths?" Sam asked.

"Well, only 152 died but in 1938, a nurse hung herself and one jumped out of a window." Aly said. "After those deaths, it was closed for good."

"That's enough to go on but we'll go on it tomorrow." Sam replied sleepingly. "Let's try and sleep."

Aly nodded and took the empty bed; before she could think anymore, she was out for the count. Only a few hours later, she woke up in a cold sweat confused about the nightmare. A demon appearing in her dreams saying the words shi and suffering. Shi meant death in japanese but why would that term enter? It was a question she wouldn't have to answer any time soon. She went back to sleep, forgetting the dream. She woke up at noon, realizing that Sam and Dean had gone on to see the old asylum for themselves. In the meantime, Aly dug up more about their hunt but it was rehashed multiple times. Seven hours later, Dean had shown up and hurried her out the room explaining about Sam's dissappearence.

"Great, how did you lose him? It seems impossible to loose him." Aly said.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. We separated." Dean said. "We're here."

Aly got out of the Impala holding a knife tight, something scared her but she didn't know what. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a girl pounding for help but she disappeared. It was just her imagination going wild. She walked over to the steps then entered with Dean behind her.

"You have your cell phone right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, and a knife and gun." Aly said.

"Okay, you take this side, I'll take the other." Dean replied. "If you get lost or scared, I'll find you."

She nodded and went into the darkness scared and shaking slightly. Dean watched her go with worry; if she was this scared, Aly shouldn't be here at all. He went the way he came. Aly kept walking down the hallway until she found a room, 502. She put her hand to the door trying to open it but instead got a burst of pain. She moaned as she saw it. A woman was hanging herself from a light fixture with something showing. Aly tried to pull away but a force kept her there. Another vision hit her harder than the last, a nurse jumped out the window. She could feel breaking bones and the hard impact. Aly was brought back to reality shaking and blood on the ground. She was okay. A shadow moved towards her and she saw the face, it was a girl making a cracking sound. She tried backing away but the girl put finger tips to her head. Again, another vision came but she was the victim this time. A spirit came towards her and she felt her neck snap. This was Cassidy, who started speaking.

"Why did you come here?" She asked.

"I'm trying to find out what happened here." Aly replied.

"Don't try, you'll end up like me." The spirit said. "Don't try."

"What happened to you?" She asked desparately.

"I died and that's all she said." The spirit replied.

The spirit dissappeared and she continued on despite low strength. She went past room 507 when a spirit of a boy appeared, just like the last but he looked at her for a moment then left. It was calm for a moment then a menacing soul came. This one had the claws. She started running but it came closer and closer. She saw the face. It was torn and crazy-looking. It cornered her but she escaped but with a deep cut. Her legs burned as she kept running. She heard more noise and a doctor appeared with a knife in his hand. Aly let out a scream as she ran. He got her in an instant clutching her by the throat and throwing her against the wall. Ribs broke as she hit it. She also felt her cheek stinging. Something else pierced the air, Dean's voice. He was in pain. Clutching her side, Aly ran to Dean's side. She would give out soon, she knew it. Although she couldn't see through the darkness, gunshots pierced the air. A room was opened. But she had been decieved, Sam was lying on the ground with red staining his shirt and Dean standing over him.

"Knew that would get you." Dean said with an unusual cruelness.

"I should've known it was trick." Aly muttered holding a gun. "Get out of him. Now."

"No, I don't think so." Dean said pulling his trigger.

The bullet hit Aly in the shoulder and threw her against a wall, her head taking part of the blow. Her vision was blurry and everything seemed to spin but Aly still kept her gun up. Dean smirked but didn't shoot her again. This time, the girl dug out a second gun, this one filled with rock salt. She shot hitting Dean square in the shoulder, the spirit was out. Something fell over her, a black veil and she slumped over. Dean came to and saw the damage that had been done. Sam and Aly were unconcious and bleeding. Both were bruised and clutching their side. The spirit still laid in front of them. He threw a lighter at it and watched it burn. Although he was exhausted, he picked up his family and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural so don't sue me!

Chapter 5: Graveyard Deaths

Although Sam and Aly were still in recovery, they had found themselves another hunt. In a small town in Maryland, teenage girls were found dead across from a plot in a cemetary. The article Sam had found said they had been found with terrified faces. That was giving them the worst time while trying to find clues. Earlier that day, Dean said that he'd go solo for this hunt which made Aly and Sam nervous. It was mid-afternoon and Dean had gone to scope out the grave where bodies have been found. He had left them alone in the motel room to look up any bit of information but nothing was coming up.

"Sam, did you find anything?" Aly asked looking up from the laptop.

"No, you?" Sam replied.

"Nothing much but I did find a picture of one of the victims." Aly said bringing up the browser. Sam looked at it and took in the expression. It was a terrified and pained expression; the girl's green eyes were wide, filled with fear. That made him wonder what was causing it.

"Well, that doesn't explain what we're dealing with." Sam said.

"It gives me an idea. Maybe it's an angry spirit." Aly replied looking at another article.

"No, angry spirits shouldn't attack that way." Sam said looking at the article.

"But couldn't it just be it's anger or rage left over?" Aly asked skimming it again.

"That's a possibility but just who is buried there?" Sam asked.

"I think I know who. Look at this article." Aly replied looking over the print with anxiousness.

Sam again came over to the laptop and skimmed it over. A man named Peter Morgan had been killed by his wife in 1956 because he was cheating on her and in her rage, she had injured their daughter, Caitlin.

"That explains why those girls died." Sam said. "Peter thought it was his wife at his grave and wants revenge."

"That's typical but will he attack men?" Aly asked.

"No, he only goes for girls." Sam replied.

The door to the room opened and Dean walked in with a glum smile, he hadn't gotten anything at the grave. Someone was with him, a girl about Aly's age but she seemed pale and had a scared look in her dark green eyes.

"So what's this about going for girls?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"We figured out what and who's attacking girls." Sam replied.

"His name was Peter Morgan and he was killed by his wife in 1956 after being found out about his affair." Aly piped in. "His daughter was injured in the process."

"Dean, what's up with the smile?" Sam asked.

"Another one was attacked but she lived." Dean replied motioning to the girl standing. " No parents, no family."

"What did she see?" Sam asked.

"She won't talk. Aly, why don't you try talking to her? She may open up to you." Dean said. "Look, I'm hungry and there's a diner across the street. Why don't go pick up some food?"

She nodded as Dean handed her money. The other girl followed feeling that this girl could be trusted and wouldn't be mean to her. The walk was silent and as soon as the waitress took the orders, Aly started talking to her.

"I know you just went through something terrible but I need to know. What did you see?" Aly asked.

"You may think I'm crazy." The girl said timidly.

"I can't think that, I've seen things that aren't supposed to be real." Aly said in a low voice.

"You're just saying that." The girl bluntly stated.

"No I'm not and I can show you." Aly said taking off her jacket revealing a medium-sized cut on her arm. The girl took it in seeing that she could be telling the truth. "How did you get that?"

"Werewolf, when I was ten. You'd think it be gone but it will never go away." Aly replied. "So you can tell me what you saw."

"Well, I was going to an old grave that people said was haunted, just to see. A bony hand grabbed me and then Dean saved me." She said. "He'll get me again."

"Thanks for tellling and don't worry , Sam and Dean understand all this. I'm Aly by the way." Aly said. "And he won't get you, not on our watch."

"Amber." The girl replied timidly.

They heard their order number and then went back to the motel where Sam and Dean were discussing their plan about the hunt. That would involve using Aly. When they heard the door open, they looked up seeing that the girls had come back.

"So I can guess you heard us?" Dean asked with that same smirk from earlier.

"Yeah and did you forget, I'm still injured." Aly said.

"Well, you have to, even if you are injured." Sam said. "Me and Dean will be right there."

"Fine." Aly agreed grudgingly. "But still, we can't risk anything. We have to salt and burn him."

Sam nodded and the four of them left. After six minutes, they were there and all of them got out of the car. The cemetary was creeping Aly out and the fact that she was bait made her feel worse. This case made her spine chill. They made it to the spot where the grave sat and Sam went behind a bush. He waited for the thing to come but it would take a while. He watched Aly shake and tremble despite it being a warm night. Part of it was fear but the other part hid itself. Soon, Sam saw something come out, a hand. It got a hold of her then speared her down with a loose part of her jacket. She tried to scream but nothing came out. The creature was soon out. Aly looked horrified. His face was covered in scars and she could see where his wife had stabbed him. He had a look of lust in his eye and he then took the knife out where he pinned her and she took that opportunity to run.

Aly ran for about a few feet before the creature grabbed her again this time grabbing her by the throat. She cringed when he spoke with foul breath. The knife still clung in his hand. Sam was taking his sweet time. She couldn't fight him but would try anyway. Struggling, Aly took out her knife then stabbed him. He let go but it turned into a knife fight. The spirit lunged at her leaving a cut on her arm then another and another. Aly seemed to struggled but had enough strength to go on. But the spirit seemed to have left her but she knew it was going for. It was going for it's last victim. Aly tried to run again but her legs gave out. She could see the spirit going at her taking his knife and spearing it into her heart. Amber was dead before she hit the ground.

Sam and Dean looked at the body and realized that Peter Morgan would never get his revenge but they could send him to where he belonged. Dean got out a lighter and salt while Sam helped Aly up. The thing hadn't disappeared completely and Dean did what they set to do, salt and burn it. They had felt horrible that Amber was dead, even though they hadn't known her for long.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'll live." Aly replied still staring at the lone grave.


	6. Chapter 6

Eyes of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural so don't sue me!

A/N: So, I got the idea from the preview for the next Supernatural episode (BTW, the season premiere was the best). Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, I'm going to make another story with them (based on the Grudge).

Chapter 6: Demons in Small Packages

After the case in Maryland, the Winchesters' next case seemed tamer at the least stranger. Many of the town's residents had been reporting that children had been found with blood on their hands and their parents dead. There had been at least fifteen cases so far but none seemed easy. Aly, Dean, and Sam looked over the case files over and over again but ran into problems and confusion every time. Every time, the stories were inconsistent. Some said the children knew what they were doing then the next said they didn't. But why would kids try to murder their own parents? Well, she had heard of it once but those were teenagers, a whole other problem. Soon, they had entered the town of Buckwheat, California, where the children played happily but something wasn't right.

"Hey Dean, does something seem creepy around here?" Sam asked looking at the kids who stared back still as sticks.

"It's just you, Sam." Dean replied driving to a small motel.

Sam and Aly found it odd that he couldn't find anything odd or creepy about this but then again it was Dean who could face danger without fear. Something that seemed a mystery itself. Dean stopped in front of the police station but drove off. He knew another person that lived here. How he knew her was something he didn't speak about.

"What was that stop about?" Aly asked curious to his reason to stop at the police station.

"I thought she'd be there." Dean said looking outside at a house. "But she's here. Come on."

Dean got out of the car and waited for the two of them to get out. They walked up the steps and the eldest Winchester knocked, then they heard someone open the door. It was a woman, with a little boy that had a strange resemblence to Dean. This hunt just got deeper and deeper. The woman looked at him with a glare.

"I thought I told you not to come back." The woman snapped coldly.

"It's complicated." Dean said with unnatural regret.

Reluctantly, she let them in but took to Dean's brother and kid kindly. She had hoped not to see his face again but it had backfired. Sam and Aly felt awkward but that was a feeling they were used to. The woman's son was the normal, happy ten year-old who loved everything from reading to playing outside. He sat there reading and every now and then, he looked up at them from the carpet in the living room. Dean and the woman were in the kitchen trying to keep from snapping at each other.

"Why did you come back?" She asked as coldly as before.

"Lisa, I have a job and it's here." Dean replied.

"What? Say sorry that you left me with your kid?" Lisa said sharply.

"No, it's something else." Dean replied. "And I'm sorry about that."

"You're just saying that. That day you left, you said you had a job in another town." Lisa said snapping a little. "You didn't know that I was going to have a kid."

"If I had known, I wouldn't have left but I should tell you the truth now." Dean said anxiousness evident in his voice.

He then proceeded to explain how he was hunter, how he got started, leaving out the fire in Kansas, the Yellow-Eyed Demon, and Sam's abilities, and that he got Aly out of the fire. It all sounded crazy. Especially when he explained about their new hunt.

"So you're telling me you do all that?" Lisa said not believing a word. "And you rescued Sam's kid out of a fire."

"It's the truth. The crazy truth but this is my life." Dean replied having his usual tough attitude back.

"What about Aly's life? She's a hunter too? What about her life story?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know much about her life, honestly. Sam knows more about her." Dean said.

"Well, I'll help out any way I can. You guys can stay if you want." Lisa said in a kind voice. "Whatever you're up against, I know you can fight it."

"Even if it's your son?" Dean asked.

"Even if it is Jake." Lisa said. "What will we do in the meantime?"

"I'll tell you as soon as the other two show." Dean said. "Hey, Sam, Aly, get in here."

They walked in nervous and trying to keep their nerves under control. They had heard the conversation from the living room and it wasn't pretty.

"Here's the plan, Sam, you and Aly watch over Jake. While I stay here with Lisa and research." Dean said.

"I got a better one, Dean, you and me research while Aly and Lisa watch over Jake." Sam said.

"Take the fun out of everything, Sam." Dean said.

He sighed then all of them were out like a light. Aly especially but only a few hours later, she woke up in a cold sweat, another nightmare. But something else woke her up, a woman's terrified scream. She grabbed a gun out of instinct and went to the master bedroom. Jake stood over the bed with blackened eyes and a look that said kill. She pointed the gun but didn't shoot. He let out a low hiss then sent her flying against a wall. Her head hurt but lazily, she pointed the gun again. Dean stood in the doorway and threw her a bottle of holy water. She took the cue and threw a splash at the little boy. It burned and he wailed but then he passed out. Lisa looked scared but took the teen's reassuring look to heart.

"Did that knock him out?" Lisa asked.

"It'll only be for a few hours, does he have school or anything?" Aly asked.

"He has school but it doesn't start until seven thirty. I'm up and ready for today." Lisa said.

"Yeah, me too. I might as well let Sam and Dean sleep." Aly said with a slight smile.

Dean took Jake back to bed and Aly and Lisa went downstairs and into the kitchen. When Sam and Dean got up, they would expect something to eat. Aly ran back up the stairs and grabbed Dean's keys. Lisa looked at her curiously.

"You can drive his car? Thought it was his pride and joy." Lisa said.

"I just got my license a year ago but I can drive people around." Aly replied. "Besides, Dean said I could drive his car."

"Well, just hurry back." Lisa said looking up at the wall clock. "I got a good idea, Jake's getting ready right now. Do you want to drop him off?"

"Sure." Aly said. As soon as she rushed out, Jake followed getting into the Impala.

The car ride was awkward and silent until the radio started picking up static. Aly just blamed the age of the car nothing else. She pulled up to the elementary school seeing the many kids going into the doors. Jake got out and thanked her for the ride. He knew that his mom was picking him up at two-thirty. In the Impala, Aly was still getting static but ignored it. She made it back to the house without trouble but couldn't fight the feeling that this town was eerie. By the time she got back, it was seven-fifteen. Sam and Dean were already up and talking but once she walked in, they stopped.

"So you don't get that feeling this town is creepy?" Aly asked.

"You were right. Last night proved it." Dean said.

"So you're admitting you're wrong? Wow." Aly replied. "Your radio was picking up static at the school. It has to be a demon of some sort."

"I talked to Bobby and he said the same thing, this demon can possess multiple people at one time." Sam piped in.

"Did he say anything else? How to kill it or anything like that?" Aly asked hesitant of their only option.

"Well, it's weaker when it's apart. A soaking of holy water should do it." Sam replied. "In some cases, exorcising them is the only way. But this is different, when one of the hosts is exracted, the others escape as well. Meaning that Jake's our key."

"I'm fine with that." Lisa piped in.

"And that could kill them." Dean said trying to keep any sadness out of his voice.

"I agree with that it could kill them. So what do we do?" Aly piped in.

"Wait till tonight." Dean replied.

All of them nodded and went around the small town looking for any sign of a church or bar but there was none except for a truck stop. They started preparing for their plan gathering holy water and getting guns ready. Hopefully, they didn't have to use them. By mid-afternoon, everything was set and the air started changing. It had gotten a creepier and much more eerie bite as the wind picked up. Luckily they had stayed inside but with a cautious watch over Jake. He seemed to be changing as well, he was being distant, colder, and away from everyone. There was also something about his eyes, they read murder.

By midnight, Sam, Dean, and Aly were up with new energy. Aly stood by the tub filled with holy water and a medallion careful not to fall in. Sam and Dean stood in the hallway. Soon, the three hunters' ears peaked to the sound of Lisa's scream. Dean saw Jake, standing there with long nails and black eyes. He then looked at Dean then lunged. He missed and was sent into the hallway. Sam then proceeded to throw him into the bathroom. Aly had a smirk on her face but would regret what she did later. She pulled him by the hair and dipped him in the tub. Smoke started to rise and Jake screamed in pain. She dunked him again and this time got the result she wanted. Black smoke rushed out of his mouth and out of the small window above the tub. She saw the boy's terrified face and now felt the guilt of having to do that. But the case was done.

"What a waste of holy water." She muttered under her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Eyes of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural so don't sue me!

A/N: This was just a random idea I came up with at Knott's Scary Farm (the plot bunny seemed to pop up there). Let's see, there was the ghost town scarers but the clowns gave me the best idea. (I hate clowns, but loved the episode in the second season). And there's going to be a new character in this chapter.

Chapter 7: Everybody Loves a Clown, Part 1

The Impala pulled up to a large haunt and the three hunters look about. There was nothing murderous about this place, maybe the clowns but nothing else. Sam shuddered at the thought while Dean and Aly just stared at the place, one of them was hiding some fear. They all knew it was a haunt event but they had a plan, Sam and Aly would go enjoy themselves in the mazes and scare zones and Dean would go to the managers' office, to inquire about the mysterious deaths that to do with a clown in one of the mazes.

"So, you know the plan, right? You two go into the Killer Clown Maze and try to find the clown." Dean said. "Aly, you should be able to pick it up, right?"

"If I could pick up the Yellow Eyed Demon, I can pick up an evil clown." Aly replied. "And it's called Carnivorous Clowns, genius."

"And why are we coming here?" Sam asked.

"The reports said that the parents were killed by one of the monsters here." Dean replied. "The kids came home with something following them."

They went in and expected everything, Dean went to the information booth and asked where the managers' office was. Turned out to be on the outside of the park and there was no re-entry but he'd wait in the Impala anyway. Meanwhile, Sam and Aly walked into the first scare zone, a mutilated cowboy jumping out of them. That made them jump, but the next was more predictable, a witch. Nothing new. It seemed like the scarers were too busy to notice them, they were scaring couples and groups. That was a relief but they knew they were entering the most dreaded area, the Carnivore. As soon as they took their first step in, a tall clown came up to them, making Aly scream and it got in her face again. She was tense as a board at that point and was shaking. Sam took note of that but let that one go.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine." Aly said a hint of incoherence in her voice.

"You don't sound it but we have to end this hunt." Sam commented.

"Yeah I know but I despise clowns. They seem suspicious under that make-up." Aly said her incoherence decreasing.

"You're not alone on that. Clowns make you cringe huh?" Sam asked.

"Ever since I saw 'It'. And since I went to Knott's Scary Farm." Aly replied.

"Yet you're a hunter." Sam said.

"Hey, not every hunter's fearless." Aly replied. "Let's keep going."

Soon enough, they found the maze and the line which was short. Sam was keeping a closer eye on her as soon as they got in, seeing that she was losing color and shaking quite a bit. Her eyes darted back and forth but when a clown jumped out, she didn't scream but shook more. He couldn't do much either, since he was just as scared as her but didn't show it. But soon they came to a part of the maze that made them both lightheaded, a clown on stilts that swung a knife. There was something evil about him. It was the last part of the maze and nothing came at them except a monsterous looking clown with sharp teeth. As soon as they reached the end, a sigh of relief came over them although their hearts raced and breathing seemed faster.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Sam asked a little out of breath.

"Yeah, it was the one that swung the knife. It looked fake, but it was a bronze knife." Aly replied shakily.

"I bet you want to go,don't you?" Sam asked seeing fear dull her eyes.

"Yeah, after that, I'll take the hotel." Aly said getting up.

After about five minutes, they found the border to ghost town and Carnivore and crossed over. Dean was over there as well, trying to win some girl a giant monkey. He failed terribly but won the girl's number for trying.

"So, you tried to win and lost?" Sam asked teasing Dean about his loss.

"Hey, I got her number and a date with her." Dean said with a smirk.

"And we know where that leads." Sam commented.

"It's a natural and beautiful act, Sammy." Dean said. "I only have one year to live and I got to enjoy what I can."

"I already know. What'd the manager say?" Sam asked trying to get any vital information.

"He only said they were isolated incidents and that his employees were not responsible for this." Dean replied.

"He's trying to save his hide. Something tells me he's hiding something from us." Aly piped in. "Maybe we should send Sam in?"

"He would just say the same thing." Dean said.

"I hate to do this but we could call my brother." Aly replied.

"You never mentioned you had a brother." Sam said. "And why would he go talk to this guy?"

"Sorry about that but he's on his own hunts." Aly said getting out her cell phone. "And abilities run in the family. He can get this guy or any demon to tell the truth and to do anything."

She got on the phone while Sam and Dean discussed their option. The brothers looked around making sure no one could hear them.

"What do you think, Dean? Her brother could help us." Sam said hoping Dean wouldn't object.

"That's true but still, I don't know the guy." Dean replied looking behind him again. "I don't want to let in a demon."

"He doesn't sound like one. But still, when we get back to the hotel, we'll give him the holy water test." Sam said.

They stopped talking as soon as Aly looked at them, wondering what they were talking about. She came over to them and told them the outcome of the call.

"It turns out he's working this hunt too, so he's coming." Aly said. "And he said to fill him in at the hotel, that's where he is."

"Alright, so walk to the hotel?" Dean said.

"Let's get going." Sam replied.

-------------------------------------

At the hotel, Dean was checking them in, despite his protests that it was too expensive. Sam and Aly were waiting for Hayden, Aly's older brother. Soon, they heard the door open and saw a boy who looked to be about 6'0. He came over to Sam and Aly and they knew it was him. He looked like Aly for the most part but his features were shaper. He had dark brown hair and a set of determined brown eyes. His body was lean and most wouldn't find him threatening. He was twenty-two.

"Hey, kid, how you doing?" He asked. "I heard about the fire."

"I'm good, what about you?" Aly replied.

"Not bad, there's not much action though." He said. "But you need to fill me in, what's been going on?"

"I can't say now, I'll say in the hotel room." Aly replied seeing Dean was done checking in.

In the hotel room, Aly was filling her brother in on everything that happened. He was listening intently trying to see the orgins of all these hunts.

"So that's what's happened, the Yellow Eyed Demon didn't die." Hayden said cursing slightly.

"I guess so, but something else happened." Aly said nodding.

"What else happened?" Hayden asked out of concern.

"My visions happened." Aly replied.

"Your abilities, this early?" Hayden said loudly. "They don't activate until twenty-two."

"I know but they did." Aly said trying to comfort her brother. "But right now, let's focus on this hunt."


	8. Chapter 8

Eyes of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural so don't sue me!

A/N: Well, I'm satisfied with the reviews so far although I only get one per chapter. Oh well. Two new characters coming at ya (this time, Aly and Hayden's rival/ ex-friends), and inspired by an ex-friend of mine.

Chapter 8: The Clown Thing Gets Complicated

Sam and Dean were around one corner in the maze while Aly and Hayden were in another. Hayden looked at his sister with respect, she was a true hunter. The determined look in her eye told him that but it changed in a heartbeat. Her eyes narrowed. She got out her gun and saw it but then took a step back. It was a boy about her age with dark skin and dark hair. His eyes were like hers, narrowed.

"What are you doing here, Jonathan?" Aly asked coldly.

"Same as you, Marsden, hunting." He said ice cold. "Looks like you're still the same annoying, clingy girl."

"Ya know, I'd really love to punch you right now." Aly muttered. "You're still an ass,aren't you?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jonathan said trying to provoke her.

"Yes I have and I don't give a damn. I'm here to hunt." Aly said moving on.

Her older brother gave him a look then followed her, trying to comtemplate what that spat was about. From what he knew, this was over their personalities and his quick change . Johnathan was too cocky and high about himself now, believing that he could beat her at anything. Aly didn't let it bother her, which seemed to anger him more. They hadn't seen each other for a year but that didn't seem to change a thing. Then again, he had a problem with his older brother, but that was a long story. Now they were focused on finding the killer clown. They were in a colorful part of the maze, without the strobe lights and saw a slight movement in the corner. It was the clown, they both shot but missed.

"Did you get him?" Aly asked.

"No. What about you?" Hayden said.

"I almost had him. But he's close." Aly replied going further into the maze.

With this pattern, they figured the clown had no victims to go after and whoever entered the maze was its next. Aly stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"Where are you now, boozo? Where are you?" Hayden muttered to himself.

"There he is, he's not looking. Let's shoot." Aly said getting out her gun.

Hayden nodded and pullled the trigger, bullseye, the clown fell and started dissapated. The siblings stood there looking where the thing fell. It was another victory and other hunt over with. Sam and Dean came over to the source of the gunshot.

"You got him?" Sam asked tiredly.

"Yeah, now we leave this all behind." Hayden replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural so don't sue me!

Summary: Hayden and Aly may have a strong bond as hunters but they have yet to prove it as siblings. When they're kidnapped, one must prove to the other that their bond is stronger than ever. The Winchester brothers aren't left out, as they struggle to find them alive.

Chapter 9: Fight The Good Fight

A black truck waited outside of a motel room, watching Aly and Hayden who looked bored out of their minds. The man in the truck had a name, Josh, and he was after the two supernatural freaks in the motel room. He would take his chance soon and studied his options. He knew that they were both good fighters. He would get out of his truck in a minute along with another person named Joel.

Inside the motel room, Hayden was wanting to get out but Sam and Dean had told them to stay there while they checked out something. He was twenty and he could do what he wanted. He looked over to Aly who was doing some research. He got up and opened the door seeing a suspicious looking black truck. Aly peered from the laptop to see what he was looking at. That truck had been there for a long time and that made her suspicious.

"I'm going to go see what he wants." Hayden said walking out the door.

"Be careful, the man seems dangerous." Aly replied.

He nodded and went out to the truck while Aly watched from the window. The man rolled down the window and looked at him and motioned for his partner to go get the girl. Hayden took caution as he spoke.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing, just came for a room." The man replied.

"You've been watching us the whole time. You don't have a room." Hayden said.

"You're right." The man said pulling out a gun.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew into his shoulder, making him fall onto the concrete. He felt black take over and fell into the void. The man smirked and put him in the back of the truck. Soon after that, his partner came out with the girl who was struggling under his grip. She was a fighter but her eyes filled with terror as her vision went to Hayden unconscious and bleeding. The man bore into them and said words coldly.

"Don't even struggle or you'll end up like him." The man said with black eyes.

"You son of a---" Aly voice trailed off as the other man hit her on the head. She was out for the count.

Sam came to with Dean's hand on his shoulder, the vision was something he wished he didn't see. Dean looked at him with worry, by the look on his brother's face, it was something awful.

"What was it, Sam?" Dean asked. "What did you see?"

"Hayden and Aly." Sam replied. "A demon got a hold of them."

"Jesus." Dean said getting into the driver's seat and starting the drive back to the motel.

The drive back was fast, even for Dean. When he got there, there were already police taking evidence. One of the officers saw them and went over, figuring that they have some clue to what happened.

"Do either of you know what happened?" He asked.

"No. No idea." Dean replied.

"Well, there were no witnesses but there was something suspicious. Your door was opened." The officer said.

"Christ." Dean said going to see if they were in there.

He came back with a look of anger and concern. Sam knew it was grave, despite the vision he had.

"Sam, Aly and Hayden, they're gone." Dean said.

"Well then, we have a case on our hands." The officer repeated. "Will you come into the lobby with me?"

Both nodded and told them everything, even giving them a picture of Aly and Hayden. Sam was worried, Aly was his daughter and he was supposed to protect her no matter what. The officer understood and left them be when he was done. Sam didn't say a word after he was done.

"Sam, we'll find them." Dean said reassuringly.

Elsewhere in a cabin on the outside of town, the two men were watching the news and the story came up. Two people were missing supposedly kidnapped. One of them got up and checked on the girl. She glared daggars at him as he walked in. He was the one that put her on that steel bar.

"I thought you said the police wouldn't know." The man said with disgust.

"Well, that's a twist in events." Aly said coldly.

The man took a rod out of a fire place and held it to her shoulder. Tears of pain flooded her eyes and her forehead creased with them. He stopped satisfied with this reaction and happy that she was breaking. Aly breathed heavily.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Who has the ability?" He asked taking out the hot rod.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Aly replied.

"Wrong answer." The man said burning her again. "And that's the last time I'll be nice. Josh, get in here, we have to beat it out of her."

He came in and took off the handcuffs then took her arms and put them behind her back. She felt more pain in her shoulder and that made her want to cry out. She had a mean glare.

"Listen kid, I'll ask one last time. Who has the ability?" He asked coldly.

"I'll just give the same answer. I don't know." Aly replied.

The man threw a punch that landed on her cheek. She still had that same look but when something rustled, she looked around. In the other room, Hayden was suffering but anger was boiling.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Hayden yelled hoarsely.

"You heard him, let her go and go shoot him one more time. Then break her ribs." The man said.

The other took the gun and went into the other room. A gunshot went off and Hayden's hoarse cry echoed while Aly felt her ribs starting to crack. Her spirits weren't broken yet but she was weaker than usual. The man, Josh, looked at her with black eyes. He had the power to read her if he tried. He bore into mind past all her memories.

"Well, well, we found her. Our boss will be happy with that." He said with a smirk.

"Now you'll lose her." A voice said.

Aly looked up and saw her older brother standing red running down his arm. He walked in cockily then picked the demon up and threw him against the wall. Hayden picked up Aly by the arm seeing that she had broken ribs. She seemed fine until the demon knocked her back into a wall. The force had left her with cuts above her eyebrow and cheek. Soon enough, her head hurt realizing Sam and Dean were on their way. It was also the concussion.

"Hayden, they're on their way. Do you have the holy water?" Aly asked with newfound strength.

"Yeah I do, you want me to throw it?" Hayden replied.

"If you want." Aly said.

He threw the water seeing an interesting reaction. His skin smoked then he was on the ground; Dean kicked in the door and shot, killing him instantly. Sam was helping Aly up while Dean put an arm around Hayden for support.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Hayden replied.

"Sammy, let's get these two to Bobby." Dean said.

Sam nodded and walked out, Aly holding onto his arm.


	10. Chapter 10

Eyes of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural so don't sue me!

Summary: With wounds beating afresh, the Winchester brothers turn to Bobby to fix it. When their wounds heal, something startling comes to light.

Chapter 10: Red Wounds Afresh

Bobby saw the boys' car pull up and realized something was wrong. He rushed out seeing that two of them were in the back were bleeding and unconcious. Without saying a word, the Winchesters got out and got the injured in. One of them was coming around at least but still, she was in a world of pain. The other did too but he was worse off. Her ribs, her head, everything hurt. She was used to it by now. Still, her vision wasn't all clear yet and her mind was hazy. Her brother sat in a corner, a bandage on his shoulder. He had a concerned expression on his face. He sat on the bed.

"You okay, kid?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, still feeling pounding in her head. "Just a headache."

"Yeah. Right. You had a concussion, a pretty bad one to start with." Hayden said. "And you broke a couple ribs again. Lucky Bobby patched you up."

"What about you? You lost more blood than me." Aly said slightly irritated. "Where's Sam and Dean?"

"He did it, don't worry. Sam and Dean went on another hunt. Sam said they'd be back in a few days." Hayden said trying to reassure her although he was failing.

"How long was I out for?" Aly asked.

"Day and a half. I woke up this morning seeing you still asleep." Hayden said. "What was up with the nightmare?"

"What nightmare?" Aly said trying to remember.

"You were thrashing last night. Bobby was pretty worried." Hayden replied.

"I don't remember anything." Aly said looking at the ceiling. "I don't remember any of the nightmares I have."

"You've been having nightmares?" Hayden asked worriedly. "Since when?"

"Since you left." Aly said. "And they've gotten worse since Dad's death."

"And they come true." Hayden said.

"Most of the time but some of them they're just weird." Aly replied hoarsely.

"Weird in what way?" Hayden asked.

"Well, they're flashbacks from the past or something. I don't know." Aly said.

"You'll have to clear that up later but for now, we'll leave it at that." Hayden replied.

Later that night, Sam and Dean came back to Bobby's relieved that they had completed a paying hunt. Sam and Dean had been worrying about Hayden and Aly but when they had found out they had been awake, they felt more relief. They were still in pain but not as much as the night before. Dean had started going into details about the hunt that had gone so well.

"You guys were dealing with 140 year old black dogs?" Hayden asked dumbfounded by Dean's account.

"That's what I thought. But geekboy here did more research and found that they can live for 200 at the most." Dean replied. "This also has some connection to you two."

"I'm confused. What does this have to do with us?" Aly asked.

"Family history. Sam and I found a ghost town on the other side of the forest." Dean replied. "It was cursed and abandoned from the looks of it."

A/N: I know it's short but it leads into another story, which I'm writing.


	11. Chapter 11

Eyes of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural so don't sue me!

Chapter 11: Twisted Fairy Tales

Three portly men were in a construction area with beer in their hands. They were getting drunk, as they did every night after working on new homes. If the alcohol wouldn't kill them their work would. All three of them laughed at the thought but stopped when a low threatening growl entered the air. The first man looked to the source of the sound but was snatched behind a pile of wood. The other two looked seeing the man's mutilated body. One of them screamed as he was taken behind the same pile, the growls and screams amplifying. Finally, the last man was attacked.

_One Week Later_

The Winchester brothers walked out of a hospital with badges identifying themselves as 'dectectives'. They were here to see a man supposedly attacked by the big bad wolf. Meanwhile, they had Aly and Hayden on a search for the man fitting the description. They scanned police records seeing nothing in the first pile. They sighed and went through another pile. Aly's cell phone went off and she picked it up. It was Sam, with some update.

"Did you guys find out what this guy looked like?" Aly asked.

"Other than a tattoo of Wiley Coyote on the guy's right forearm, no. He looks just like a normal guy." Sam replied.

"Well, the records have nothing on a guy with a Wiley Coyote tattoo. Did you get anything from the man? Information?" Hayden piped in.

"He told us that there was a girl with white skin, blue eyes, and the longest black hair he'd seen." Sam replied.

"Sounds too Snow White but I'll look into it later. Sam, just get what you can." Aly said. "I'm going to check out this house in the woods, it seemed a bit too suspicious."

"Yeah, I'm going with." Hayden said in the background.

"Alright, you be careful. And Hayden, watch out for her, she's my kid after all." Sam said.

"Before we hang up, what's with the girl?" Hayden asked.

"One of the doctors' daughter is in a coma and has been since she was eight." Sam replied.

He hung up the phone and gave it back to Aly, saying she would need it. They got into his old Mustang and took off to the backroad to the house. They got there rapidly and walked it within minutes. Both saw the little girl Sam described. She was beautiful with glowing white skin, radiant blue eyes, and black hair that reflected the light of her skin. She looked to be eight, which Sam didn't mention. Hayden kicked in the door while Aly's eyes remained fixed on the spot where she vanished, leaving a bitten apple. She picked it up and went in seeing a man, throat slit. A woman sat there hysterical then eyes drifted to an old woman holding a knife. _Sweet old lady my ass_, she thought, _She's the one holding a knife with blood on it._ The elderly woman was moving towards Hayden.

"Get her out of her, I'll hold her off!" Aly said.

"You sure?" Hayden yelled helping the woman up.

"Yeah, go!" Aly said taking out a bottle of water.

Hayden nodded silently thinking what his sister was going to do with the bottle of water. He had to focus on the woman sitting in the back of his car, not on Aly, who he could see was dodging the knife with great agility. She had always been fast despite her hate of running. Then again, when she was exhausted, her reactions were slower. What he saw next shocked him. The old woman hit her on the head, sending her the the ground. A moment later, she was up fighting slower, blood running down where she was hit. A few drops of water hit the woman, making her disappear. Soon, Aly came out with a small smirk. That was her sign of victory. They got to the hospital, dropped off the woman and got Aly checked out. It was just a scratch but it seemed some drug had gotten in her system. It was a sedative, a strong one at that.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little out of it. That lady or thing had some sedative on her hands and it got when she punched me on lip." Aly said.

"So you did get hit by an old lady." He asked jokingly.

"Shut up, dude." Aly said. "You've been hit by an old lady too."

"And when was that?" Hayden asked.

"When our 'aunt' was possessed and she tried to kill you." Aly said with a smirk."I had to save you by excorcising her."

"Oh that, well I was sick." Hayden said with slight embarrasment.

"Sure, you just don't want to accept the fact that you were beat by an old lady." Aly replied. "And had to be saved by a thirteen year old."

"Are we interuptting something?" Dean asked in amusement.

"No, this is just a little sibling embarrasment." Aly said.

Sam came up next noticing the bandage on her forehead. He was worried but knew it was something minor. Dean was now in the midst of teasing Aly about being hit by an old lady.

"How hard did she hit you? Rocky or Apollo?" Dean asked with slight laughter.

"You know, I can kill you. And she hit me like Muhammad Ali." Aly said.

"Another embarassment to the Winchester name. Sam being possessed by a girl and you being hit by an old lady." Dean replied with more laughter.

"Way to rub it in, Dean." Aly said. "So I found something."

"An apple?" Dean asked. "How did you come across that?"

"The girl left but I read her mind a bit." Aly said. "She was poisoned by her step-mother and her spirit's angry. Everything she knows is fairy tales."

"So you mean that she was supposed to die?" Sam piped in.

"Yeah, but she's here, her body's here. Her spirit's here too." Aly said.

They heard a monitor go off, signaling cardiac arrest. They ran to the source and a doctor stood tears flowing. That was her, the spirit's vessel, and now she had moved onto another place, heaven. That was a hunt that ended itself. Just like a story.


	12. Chapter 12

Eyes of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural so don't sue me

A/N: These are the last two chapters of Eyes of Fire, then I'll start the sequel. I may actually bring up Ruby, Gordon, and Bella too. And Ellen and Jo. Sorry I didn't mention any of their research but I neglected that fact (Bad memory).

Chapter 12: Take Me Under, Part 1

There was no job but a visit to the crossroads was in order. One to exorcise the thing that made the deal with Dean and to try to get him out of the deal but there was a problem, Sam would drop dead again if they tried. That's what gave Dean, Aly, and Hayden a headache finding information but they did it in record time. Turned out if you exorcised the demon and killed another, your deal was done.

"So, what do you guys plan on doing?" Hayden asked.

"Excorising this demon and then killing Yellow Eyes. " Dean replied.

"I thought he was dead. I heard he was dead when you two opened the Devil's Gate." Hayden said trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Nope, as it turned out, that was just a copy. The true Yellow Eyed Demon is the devil himself." Dean replied some regret in his voice.

"You mean...?" Aly piped in.

"Yeah, the Yellow-Eyed Demon is just one of his two sides." Dean said. "We have to kill all three."

"And how will we do that with only one Cult?" Aly asked confused with Dean's reasoning.

"Kill them all at once." Sam piped in.

"This is going to be one heck of a fight." Hayden said with a smirk.

Soon enough, they were at the crossroad where the demons resided. A woman in black stood there with a seductive smirk. Dean knew who it was too, the demon he had made the demon.

"Come early for your death?" The woman asked in the same seductiveness.

"No, we came to get out of it." Sam replied.

"Too bad, Sammy." She said. "You die if he tries."

"It's Sam." He muttered.

"What about we make a new deal?" Aly said.

"I'm listening." The demon replied. "What kind of deal?"

"I trade my life for Dean's." She said calmly.

"Aly, are you stupid? A deal with a demon is iron clad!" Hayden yelled.

"It's a deal." The demon said extending her hand.

"Let's do it over there, under that thing." Aly said walking away to the thing.

The demon walked along her to the thing she was talking about. The men looked at her with crazy looks, they knew Aly could be a bit naive and idiotic at times but this was beyond her. She never did anything this insane. Sam tried to walk forward but Dean held him back.

"No, Sam. She knows what she's doing." Dean said with a little concern_. Damn kid, I know you hope you know what you doing. _

Meanwhile, Aly was talking the deal over with the demon but that was a mask for her actual plan. She smirked while the demon rambled. She took out a book of some sort, then started chanting.

"You think you can do that?" The demon said jokingly. "You are so naive."

"Oh no, I'm not that stupid. Look up." Aly replied indicating the symbol above.

"You b-" The demon spat out.

"Sweetie, that is so not me." Aly said. She started the chant in Latin.

The demon wretched and convulsed at rapid speeds. It stopped only for a moment.

"You think exorcising me will get Dean out of his deal?" She spat out only in more pain. "Because it won't."

"That's a loads of lies, demon. We've read up on _many _topics but this was the most effective way." Aly replied starting to chant again.

This time, the demon wouldn't stop wretching and then she stopped, she was dead. That was part one down but she heard her brother's pain filled yell. She looked at him then felt something lift her and throw her against a tree head first. Blood started flowing from her forehead to her nose. Hayden was fine, it was just a rouse to get her to look.

"I thought you died in the fire." The man with red and yellow eyes said.

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to die?" Aly said coldly.

"I thought you would've but as one of my chosen, you have such potential." He said close to her ear.

She tried to move away but a force kept her there. Hayden saw this and started walking towards them but his attempt was futile. He was thrown beside her and then without looking made red pour from his chest. Aly looked at this with horror, seeing red seep on her hands. She couldn't scream or whimper, her throat constricted. He was barely alive now but gave her a wink. After that, his eyes closed. She then looked at her blood covered hands and tears fell into red. Hayden may as well be dead. Then looked up at the demon angrily.

"You are so dead, when I get my hands on you." Aly said through thick unshed tears.

"You can't kill me, Aly. You should know that." The man said reaching out with a sharp finger, leaving a cut.

"But I will, for what you did to my family, my brother." Aly said letting unshed tears flow.

"No, your mom screwed up your family not me." The man replied.

"How did my mother mess this up? You didn't know her." Aly said coldly.

"It's true I didn't but she did something awful." The man said extending a hand to her head. "I'll show you."

He pressed harder then Aly realized she was in the same crossroad only no Sam, Dean, or her brother. She saw a woman talking to the same demon. That must've been her mother. The woman looked up at a demon.

"Your time's nearly up, Marsden." The man in black said.

"I know but I can't leave this earth, not till Aly is a year." The woman replied.

"No, you have six months." The man said hoarsely.

"What If I become one of you will that save her?" The woman asked.

"Maybe, but just know if you become one of us, you can't turn back." The man said.

Aly came to with the demon dead on the ground and Sam's hand on her shoulder. She looked to the side and saw her brother lying motionless.

"You okay?" Sam asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Eyes of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural so don't sue me

A/N: The sequel is already up and running, it's called Origins. I hope you guys liked as much as this one.

Chapter 13: Take Me Under, Part 2

Sam and Dean had gotten to the hospital as fast as could and were now in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor. They remembered the battle that had passed; it ended and Dean was out of his deal but now they would have more demons after them. Killing their boss wasn't such a good idea. Sam sighed and looked around.

"You know we'll have more demons on our trail." He said his eyes looking everywhere but his brother.

"I know but all we can do is send them back." Dean replied. "But we don't what will come after us."

"Maybe it's time we go back home." Sam said looking at the ground.

"That's out of the question, Sam." Dean said. "We're not going back to Lawrence."

"Missouri may have the answers to what's ahead." Sam replied. "Don't forget, Dean, we're still in the middle of a war."

"We just can't." Dean said.

A doctor came out carrying a clipboard and file. He looked at the brothers then started speaking.

"You can see them now, but be aware that Hayden is unconcious." The doctor said. "Rooms 230 and 232. They're right next door to each other, second floor."

Sam and Dean nodded and went to the second floor. It didn't take them long to find the rooms but felt something strange about going into the rooms; they shook the feeling and went into the rooms. Dean was lucky, he took the kid although she'd be quiet. He entered the room and saw that she was the same. Just a few bandages and an IV.

"Hey kid, how you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Like crap." was Aly's blunt reply.

"You don't like hospitals, do you?" Dean said.

"No, never have. I can't sleep because the nurses think it's fun to poke and prod you." Aly replied trying to keep irritation out of her voice.

"You scared us at the crossroads. You weren't moving when the demon was done with you." Dean said.

"Yeah well, you try moving when you feel you got kicked by a horse." Aly said hoarsely.

"You'll be out of here soon. Maybe by next week." Dean said reassuring her.

"What about my brother?" Aly asked.

"We don't know but he lost a lot of blood. So did you." Dean said.

"I didn't." Aly said.

"No, you did. The demon stabbed you in the side." Dean replied. "You don't remember that."

"Nope but now I know why my side hurts." Aly said.

Sam stood in the doorway with a grim face. Dean knew it was bad and got up and put hand on his shoulder. Sam nodded his appreciation then sat down awkwardly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah but we all know Hayden isn't." Aly replied.

"He's out of it. They're giving him blood and everything." Sam said. "But he'll survive."

"What's the plan from here?" Aly asked.

"We're going back to Kansas." Sam replied.


End file.
